The Lookout Crew
The Lookout Crew are the leaders and protectors of Earth, sworn to protect the Universe from harm and destruction. As time passed the Z-Fighters died out, so the Lookout Crew was formed and as the New Z-Fighters. They took their place as the protectors of Planet Earth. These are the users and their characters that they act. Role-Playing is done on the . Throughout the history of Earth, the Z-Fighters once protected it. Now, in Age 1043, 250 years after the end of Dragon Ball GT, and since Goku disappeared, many of their descendants and much more live on to form the crew. Since the crew was created, many have died and many have replaced then; either their children or just anyone. You can join to, and if you make a character page for your main RP character, you are automatically in the Lookout Crew. If you wish to not join, consult an administrator (Goten66, XGlass Reflection, Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4, or Raging Gohan). The timeline for these can be seen here. ---- The Original Crew. L to R: Kuzon, Ian, Zion, Nova, TOAA. Bolded headings at the front, is the name of the user who controls the following characters, on the bullet list under their name. The bolded name on top, under the user's name, is their current main character and its link. The others are his/her's past characters. 'The Crew' ---- SupremeLegacy *'Lin - ' *Zyax - *Chimno - *Ruhan - *Aro - *Zat - *Zan Jr - *Zion - The founding and original member of the crew. ---- Supreme Kuzon *'Kuro' '-' A confident young Saiyan boy who's the Original Super Saiyan. He was revived from Other World with Kuzon because he thought he would be valuable. Currently training with the crew. *Kuzon - An original member of the group, and Zion's once best friend until he died. Kuzon currently resides on the Lookout retired (he is 31!). *Har - A Firean of met Kuzon in Other World, and they became friends. *Nozuk - A large and hardy human warrior who lives in Earth's woods. *Kuzon Jr. - Kuzon's son, a training child. *Kuza - Kuzon's daughter, also training. ---- Goten66 * Kato Senshi/'''Temporary Main - A Metian prince who came to Earth to find powerful fighters. * Android 66/Former Main/Current Side - A powerful android created by Dr. Sol *Sol/Former Main/Current Side - Son of Supreme Mars. *Supreme Mars/Current Side - Fusion of Future Mars, and Dark Mars *Dark Mars/'Former Main - The Fusion of Kid Mars, Nova, Kage, Turles Jr., and Twist. *Kid Mars/Former Main - A small young boy, who is a demi-god, he spent a short time in the crew, replacing Future Mars, until he fused with all of the below, except Future Mars of course. *Mars/Mars (Reborn)/Former Main - The Original Mars that was in the Crew, he was a biological Android, who has recently died, being sealed in the Grim Reaper's Scythe. *Nova/Former Main/Current Side - One of the very first members of the Crew. He is a clone of the Z-Fighter Goten, and has recently fused with Kid Mars. *Kage/Former Main - A powerful human who had an even more powerful beast sealed inside of him, and used to also have the demon, Twist, sealed inside him also. He has recently fused with Kid Mars. ---- '''Grand Supreme Kai' *'Rasetsu' - * *Tenchi - * ---- Jadenyuki93 (AKA Elcidman) *'Masa' - A powerful Konat from the planet Trixnash who survived when it was destroyed by Smither and the Mothership. After Ethan's death, he was given all of his weapons. *Mystic Ethan - The stronger, older Ethan after his training with SS and Kuzon. He is also good friends with Nikad, Hikari Minato, and Mars. He died after he sacrificed himself to destroy the Mothership. *Kid Ethan - A clone of Ultimate Elcidman and Elcidman. *Ultimate Elcidman - The reincarnated version of Elcidman after he died in his battle against Xemeanor. *Elcidman - The cousin of Broly who was raised by Yardrats. He had a time travelling ship which he used to go to the timeline of Kuzon and Zion, two centuries after the end of Dragonball GT. Side characters: * Zang - The son of Ethan and Nera. * Kenji - A friend of Ethan who is the legendary Super Human. ---- Silver Shenron *'Alpha -' *Venjix - *Zidane - *SS *SM *SJ *Manticore *SS (Reborn) *Nobody *Kaizoku Yurei *Mirage *Xethra ---- Legendary Super-Saiya-Jin 4 *'Lux Crystallum - ' *Hikari Minato - A young pure-blooded Saiyan boy with a vast hidden power and a godlike transformation. He comes to Earth one day and joins the Lookout Crew. *Uub Jr. - The son of Uub, he sacrificed himself a while ago to seal a great evil away, but now that the seal is broken and the evil is destroyed. Uub Jr. returns to Earth and joins the Lookout Crew. ---- XGlass Reflection *'Allen' - *Ryder - *Josh - *Paradox - *Hulu - ---- Maroyasha *Merohan - A young boy who is the son of Gogi. *Kotaz/Former Side - A young saiyan who lived in otherworld for many years. He died on Planet Vegeta, during its destruction. He is Topazo reincarnated. *Topazo/Current 2nd Side - A man from the future who achieved enlightenment and led the T-Fighters. *Gogi/Former Side - Topazo's best friend and Merohan's father. *Trenyo Jr./Former Side - A namekian named after Trenyo. *Trenyo/Former Side - A namekian that helped build the foundations of the T-Fighters. *Chiller/Former Side - An Ice-Jin who fights in the name of good. *Taffy/Former Side - A Majin made from Topazo's majin cells. *Ryuu/Former Main - Topazo's first son from the future. *Kopazo - A combination of every T-Fighter's soul/powers in one. *Bikoru/Current Side - The young and powerful son of "Him". *Future Trinks/Former Side - Merohan's Son from 20 years in the future. SuperTanks *'Tanks' - The dimensional fighter. Lord of Terra *Broly.JR - The legendary child *Tanks.jr - First born of a powerful family *Briana - The little princess ---- Powerful gohan Iedeno - An Elf-Human. *Larfen - *Vartin- The Human mantra user. *Talo - A Human physiologist. *Tori - *Vegitax - ---- Michael Iron *'Michael Iron' - *Michael Iro - ---- Genki Dama *'Daikon' - The ultimate mixature of few races and the main RP Character of GenkiDamaXL. ---- JanembaFreak97 *'Jeff 2.0' - *Jeff - ---- DarkSaiyanMitsubi *'Mitsubi' - ---- Cocoabean *'Hisana' - ---- Leogian4511 *'Leogian' - ---- SS. Warrior *'SS.Warrior' - ---- Ancient Fighter *'Ancient Fighter' - ---- Rachel Phantomhive *'Kamiko' - ---- The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle *'Jamez "Peaz" Data' - *Sir Hoodie - ---- ---- Video King *'Apuse' - *Zero - ---- RjGraffiti2 *'Rj Graffiti' - ---- SS3Tre *'Tre' - ---- BraveNewRoyalty *'Alison' *Nino *Ulrich - ---- DarkSchneiderZX *'Darshe' - ---- Geti186 *'Decaun Equino' - The Mage from Eccanterlight, he is highly skilled in the mystical arts and beats many other magicians who don't know what Magic is at their own game. *Bisani Toribra - The Bishokuya and Chef of the Lookout Crew, cooking delicious meals and making sure those buff muscles keep developing! *Nacule ---- Super Saiyan 10 Goku *'Little Enzo Matrix' - ---- IloveJeice *'Nikad ' *Kika *Lumakai *Hekki Vauban ''' * Vauban - * Debolox ---- '''FriezaReturns *'The 14th Saiyan' - A Fusion comprised of 13 different Saiyans, Half Saiyans, as well as Reincarnations all wrapped into one. The newest member of the Lookout Crew though he currently lives on New Vegeta. Side characters: *The Original 13 Super Saiyans - Even though none of them have stated that they were allied with the Lookout Crew personally, they are technically in a anyway with The 14th Saiyan to vouch for the lot of them. ---- Non-Members section Healer Sakemi * 'Lamp - ' * Taz'Tazth 'Stellar Wind' - ---- Use the above template on all main RP character articles. ONLY main. If you have more than one character, it only goes on your currently main used one. Category:Role-Play Category:Teams Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Sysop approved